Tiamut
An amazingly beautiful and brilliantly gifted light dragon, Tiamut is Lady of the 3rd Mark of the Dragon Isles and one of Bahamut's Five Grand Generals. During Bahamut's search for the ultimate power, the two entertained a short lived betrothal, which (while never officially broken off) ended when Tiamut joined the Blue Dragon rebellion against Bahamut's genocidal reign. Appearance Tiamut is taller than most females, being only slightly shorter than most males. She has very intense facial charateristics and has long white hair. Having gone to a prestigous school in High Elven territory, Tiamut loves to wear the fashions of the High Elves which amplifies her already voluptuous figure. When in her dragon form, Tiamut is a thin, white dragon with magenta eyes. Abilities Dragonkind Dragons have many extraodinary abilities dependent on their subrace and age. They have access to forms of elemental attacks that most spell casters cannot copy. Most of them also later gaining the ability to fly and having dragon sense. Genius A sword can only reach as far as the tip of its blade, intelligence, however, can reach beyond the realm of realty. Tiamut, specifically, mastered the schools of Mathematics, History, and the Sciences (specifically Astronomy, Physics, and Medicine), then went on to master spellcrafting in the Mage's Guild. Spellcasting Tiamut has mastered the schools of Wizardry, and is a lay-priestess of the Holy Light, giving her access to both Arcane and Divine spells. Though she is no longer part of the Mage's Guild and doesn't "officially" work for the Temple of the Holy Light, her nobility and prestige allows her access to spells that would normally be denied outsiders. Double Meteor Hammer A very difficult martial art to master, Tiamut has practical fighting prowess with this weapon. Usually storing it magically, Tiamut can summon it into her hands, mid attack, if need be. Tiamut's double meteor hammer has two different ends, one being a spiked ball, the other a spear blade. Factions * Dragon Isles Nobility * Five Grand Generals * Mage's Guild * Temple of the Holy Light Biography Early Life Tiamut was born to a noble family of the Dragon Isles and was entered into Lyndiel's School of Higher Learning, a High Elven school and one of the most pretigious schools in all of Nabe, at the time. It was quickly observed that she was especially gifted and graduated four years ahead of her class, going back to gain mastery of mathematics, history, and the sciences (specifically: physics, astronomy, and medicine). During her higher learning, Tiamut began apprenticing in Wizardry under a Diviner at the local Mage's Guild. Upon completion, she continued going from guild hall to guild hall across Nabe adding to the Schools of Wizardry she had mastered, until she had mastered Divination, Enchantment, and Necromancy. During her study of Necromancy, Tiamut began to realize that all her knowledge was limited to the realm of non-divinity and lacked but a touch or an intersection with the divine. And so, upon completion of her studies in Necromancy, Tiamut turned, first only out of a pursuit for knowledge to the Church of Gabriel, which naturally led her to faith in Emmanuel and the Temple of the Holy Light. Although she was not allowed to become clergy, being a woman, Tiamut entered the Temple of the Holy Light as a monastic scholar, scribing valuable histories for them while also being trained up as a priestess of the Holy Light. Before long, signs and wonders began following her, seen by some as a mark of approval on her priestess-ship, this marked Tiamut's beginnings as a Divine Arcana, during which time (after ample studies on hermeneutics) she left the Temple of the Holy Light on favorable terms and continued traveling to different Mage's Guilds learning the other schools she had yet to master all the while studying deeper and deeper the Truths contained in the Holy Book of the Temple of the Holy Light. Upon completion of her final school of magic (and upon the death of the then current Arch Mage), Tiamut was summoned back to the land of the High Elves by the committee appointed to select a new Arch Mage for the Mage's Guild. They greatly respected Tiamut's brilliance, however, the majority of those on the counsel were followers of Mardgel (the ascended gnome god of magic) and they told her if she were to denounce her faith in Emmanuel and follow, instead, Mardgel, they would appoint her as the new Arch Mage. Without hesitation, Tiamut refused and withdrew herself from the Arcane Academy and returned to the Dragon Isles. Upon completing her spell Tiamut's Limited Polymorph, Tiamut was noticed by King Kretchen and was asked to give counsel as a war advisor, an invitation she gladly accepted. Of her more important contributions while commissioned, Tiamut aided in restructuring the spellcasting branches of the military to be more efficient in training and practice, and helped develop or redesign many important siege weapons, changes that saved many lives. Upon Prince Bahamut's ascension to Supreme Commander of the Dragon Isles armies, he quickly took notice of Tiamut's accomplishments and summoned her to a ball where she, along with four others, would be honored and proclaimed Bahamut's Five Grand Generals! It was at the same ball that Bahamut first laid eyes on Tiamut and, captivated by her beauty, began pursuing her to make her his queen. Quotes * (coming soon!) Category:Characters